Ric Auré : Affaire 10 : Dans l'espace, personne ne me verra mourir
by ChibiShiroiRyu
Summary: Dixième et ultime affaire de Ric Auré. Après de multiples efforts, Ric Auré a réussi à se rendre dans la station orbitale, là où réside celui à l'origine de tout ses maux. Arrivera t-il à garder une lueur d'humanité alors qu'il n'en a plus l'apparence ?
1. Chapitre 1 : Sur le chemin

**Chapitre 1 : Sur le chemin**

« Ric ? Est-ce que tu veux manger ? Boire ? Il semblerait que le voyage dure au moins une à deux bonnes journées. »

« Je ne veux rien, Séphyria. Je dois m'occuper de nous diriger vers la station spatiale pour être sûr que nous y arrivons. »

« Mange pour moi … s'il te plaît. »

_Je ne veux rien manger. Je ne l'écoute pas alors que je vois son visage parcouru par la tristesse. Il n'y a pas qu'elle qui est triste, tout le monde l'est autour de moi. Mes paroles n'étaient guère plaisantes mais je le pense réellement._

_Je suis rapidement seul dans la pièce des contrôles. Il faut dire qu'avec mon imposante taille, je ne peux pas vraiment laisser de place. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait une chance que je sorte de cet endroit. Il est trop tard pour moi._

« Pour Ric, est-ce que vous pensez qu'il va redevenir dangereux ? » _demande Céra, un peu inquiète alors que Dyamia fait un hochement négatif de la tête, reprenant :_

« Je ne crois pas non. Il me semble sous contrôle. Les pouvoirs psychiques sont vraiment impressionnants. Mais il faut dire que Belzak ne peut plus nous échapper cette fois. J'espère juste que ça sera … vraiment fini. »

_Elle n'est pas la seule à penser à ça. Il y a eu tellement d'endroits visités, de pertes, de destructions, de problèmes … surtout en ce qui concernait Ric. Voilà. Mais est-ce que tout cela allait se finir ? Pour eux aussi ?_

« Au moins, Roubé est sur Terre. Elle pourra continuer à vivre heureuse. »

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est un aller sans retour ? » _demande Séphyria alors que Dyamia hausse les épaules sans rien dire. Tritani reste silencieuse quelques secondes, se levant finalement avant de dire :_

« Je vais aller voir Ric … si ça ne vous dérange pas. J'aimerai lui parler maintenant qu'il est capable de nous adresser la parole. »

_Personne ne semble être dérangé par cela alors que la femme aux cheveux violets se dirige avec rapidité vers la pièce où Ric se trouve. Elle le regarde pendant quelques instants, refermant la porte derrière elle avant de chercher un coin où s'asseoir._

« Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Je n'ai pas envie de discuter, Tritani. »

« Dis … Ric … Est-ce que tu crois que l'on va mourir ? »

_Cette question. Elle est directe et franche. Je pose mon unique œil rubis vers elle pour voir si elle est sérieuse. Je la vois qui tremble légèrement. Elle ne ressemble à aucune dragonne. Vraiment … Elle ne donne pas l'impression d'en être une. Mais qu'importe, je me dois de lui répondre, non ? Je murmure dans sa tête, seule elle pouvant m'entendre :_

« Il y a de fortes chances. Je ne sais pas piloter cette fusée. Mes pouvoirs psychiques en sont capables mais ce n'est pas ce cela qui est important, loin de là. »

« Ca ne te fait pas peur ? » _demande Tritani encore une fois._

« J'ai perdu ce sentiment maintenant depuis longtemps. Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai peur … de mourir. Je sais … que je suis une dragonne et que je ne devrai pas m'inquiéter mais je ne peux pas. J'ai peur de mourir et de disparaître, Ric. Je ne veux pas mourir maintenant. Même si c'est pour ta cause, je veux continuer à vivre et toi aussi. Tu veux continuer à vivre, dis ? »

« Je suis déjà mort pour moi. Je ne fais que bouger ma carcasse. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures. Je veux … des enfants, je veux aussi une famille. Tu crois que je peux en avoir une ? »

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir si les pokémons humanisés peuvent se reproduire. »

« J'aimerai essayer … quand on reviendra. »

_Elle veut me convaincre que nous allons nous en sortir mais non … pour moi, je sais que c'est la fin, qu'importe ce qu'elle pense. Qu'importe ce qu'elle veut croire. Je le sais parfaitement. Je ferme mon unique œil. Il vaut mieux que je ne pense plus à tout ça._

_Mais j'entends quelques sanglots. Est-ce que je dois les ignorer ? Tritani est en train de pleurer. Qu'on le veuille ou non, elle a toujours été la plus sensible et la plus délicate. Chose assez étrange pour une pokémon dragon. Elle peut continuer à pleurer, il se montrera insensible pour ça. C'est le mieux à faire … normalement pour lui. C'est ce qu'il croit. Pourtant, ses tentacules vont caresser le sommet du crâne de Tritani alors qu'il dit par la pensée à la jeune femme aux cheveux violets :_

« Tu survivras … et tu auras des enfants. »

« Tu le penses vraiment ? » _me demande-t-elle avec lenteur._

« Je le pense. Maintenant, reposes-toi, il y a encore un long chemin à faire. »

_Je ne lui ai jamais dit que ça serait avec moi. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait saisi cette subtilité mais je sens ses lèvres qui s'approchent pour venir m'embrasser l'œil. Cet œil difforme qui remplace mon visage, est tout simplement horrible._

_Mais Tritani a un sourire aux lèvres. Je dois m'en vouloir non ? Non, je dois laisser toute émotion en-dehors de tout ça. Je ne dois plus penser à cette chose. Plus du tout même. Je dois mettre mes sentiments de côté. Je ne dois plus penser à cela. Loin de là._

« Nous sommes bientôt arrivés … ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

_Pourtant, ces paroles me rappellent à quel point tout cela n'est qu'un éternel recommencement. Belzak qui s'échappe, moi qui souffre, je dois aussi venger mes parents. Je dois aussi venger mon propre corps. Je dois … terminer tout ça. De quoi est-ce que je dois avoir l'air ? Je ne me suis même pas regardé dans un miroir depuis le temps._


	2. Chapitre 2 : Atterrisage et destruction

**Chapitre 2 : Atterrissage et destruction**

« Nous arriverons dans une heure. Fais passer le message. »

_Et je sais parfaitement que nous aurons aussi un comité d'accueil. Je le vois parfaitement dans le vaisseau spatial au loin. Enfin, la station spatiale en vue de l'imposante taille qu'elle fait. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'avoir affaire à un film de science-fiction.._

« D'accord, d'accord. Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu n'as pas quitté la pièce depuis que nous sommes dans la fusée, Ric. »

« Je vais bien, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à ce sujet, Séphyria. »

_Je sais parfaitement qu'elle veut me parler de mes propos à Tritani. Mais pas uniquement ça, elle a surement compris aussi ce que cela impliquait. Elle commence à quitter la pièce des commandes, s'arrêtant brièvement pour me dire :_

« Tu as intérêt à être prêt lorsque nous aurons tué Belzak. Si tu as accepté pour Tritani, tu as quatre autres femmes à contenter. Je te préviens, tu risques d'avoir une très grande famille. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas. »

_Je ne réponds pas à la remarque de Séphyria. Depuis le début, je n'ai jamais pris mes précautions avec elle. Comme si cela me dérangeait au départ mais non, je n'ai jamais été réticent à cela. Mais maintenant, c'est un peu tard de parler de ça._

_Les minutes s'écoulent et je sais parfaitement qu'on aura un comité d'accueil. La preuve en est que la station spatiale nous est ouverte. Et que je vois aussi déjà bon nombre de personnes en tenue de cosmonautes et armées. Mais aussi d'autres qui semblent pouvoir se battre comme des pokémons ? Des pokémons humanisés ? Rien que ça._

« Ils nous attendent on dirait bien. Je pars en premier. »

_J'ai transmis ce message à tout le monde alors que je quitte la fusée de telle façon que je peux paraître désarmé. Enfin, rien que ça. Sauf que lorsque je sors, mes tentacules et mon bras de Maganon commencent aussitôt à tout balayer sur leur passage._

« Vous pouvez sortir. »

_C'est le seul message que je transmets à mon groupe avant que tous les autres ne décident de détruire la fusée et de tuer ces personnes chères à mon cœur. Tsss … Pourquoi est-ce que je pense de la sorte ? Est-ce que je commence à me ramollir ? Il en est hors de question. Je ne faiblirai pas de la sorte. Je ne suis pas un être faible._

« Restez en retrait néanmoins, je m'occupe de tout. »

« Il en est hors de question et tu le sais parfaitement, Ric. »

_Je les empêcherai de me suivre. Je ne sais pas comment pour le moment mais je les en empêcherai. Je passe par l'endroit d'où sont rentrés les différents soldats et pokémons humanisés, remarquant qu'ici, l'air est à nouveau présent. Il suffisait juste que le portail se ferme pour leur permettre de retirer ces combinaisons affreuses, je m'en doutais._

« LE MONSTRE EST LA ! JE REPETE : LE MONSTRE EST LA ! »

_Des voix crient et fusent autour de moi alors que des balles et diverses attaques élémentaires tentent de m'arrêter. Mais mes pouvoirs psychiques empêchent toute attaque de m'arriver alors que j'avance sans même chercher à m'arrêter._

« Lania … je n'arrive toujours pas à lire les pensées de Ric. »

« Je le sais parfaitement, Emairon. Il en est de même pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? J'aimerai pourtant savoir ce qu'il pense. »

_Je les entends. Et je sais qu'elle donnerait tout pour être capable de lire mes pensées. Pourtant, ce n'est pas bien difficile, j'ignore toutes ces remarques. Je n'y tiens pas compte. Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai maintenant ? Je ne dois plus tenir compte des autres. De ce qu'ils pensent. Je suis calme et zen._

« Il n'arrête pas. Il fait un vrai carnage. »

_J'entends la voix de Séphyria mais oui, je ne vais pas stopper ma course. Je ne sais pas où Belzak se trouve mais il ne pourra plus s'enfuir. Sans passer devant moi. Cette station spatiale est peut-être assez grande mais j'ai tout mon temps, contrairement à lui. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il risque de subir si je l'attrape !_

« Il faudrait que l'on tue Belzak sans que Ric soit au courant. »

« Difficile à dire, je pense qu'il peut lire dans nos pensées. »

« Je peux le faire facilement. C'est moi qui donnera le coup de grâce à Belzak. Ensuite, vous déguerpissez, c'est aussi simple que ça. » _dis-je en envoyant ce message télépathique à tout le monde, plantant mes tentacules dans trois membres de la Triafa habillés comme des scientifiques. J'ai aucune pitié pour eux, pourquoi devrais-je en avoir ?_

_Je n'en ai pas besoin. Je n'ai pas besoin d'exprimer de la pitié. Ils n'en ont jamais eu. JAMAIS ! Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE MONTRERAI DE LA SYMPATHIE ?! Ah non ! Je ne dois pas m'énerver ! Je possède des pouvoirs psychiques maintenant. M'énerver, c'est perdre leur contrôle et donc causer énormément de dégâts. Je risquerai de les blesser._

« Ah … ah … ah … je veux le tuer. »

_Je veux juste l'éliminer. Normalement, je n'en demande pas trop. Je veux juste la mort d'un homme, rien de plus ! Sauf que je n'hésiterai pas à tout balayer sur mon passage pour qu'ils me laissent passer. Voilà tout.  
><em>

« Je veux sa mort … juste le tuer, juste le tuer, hahaha. »

_J'éclate de rire intérieurement sauf que ce rire vient se transmettre à tout le monde autour de moi, ami ou ennemi. Je ressens la peur dans chacun alors que l'un des pokémons humanisés qui me fait face commence à reculer :_

« Il … il … c'est quoi ce rire sinistre ? Cette chose peut communiquer par la pensée ! Elle… »

_Cette chose ? Ah … oui. Je suis une chose. Une chose qui vient tout simplement de faire exploser la tête de ce pokémon humanisé. Je suis une créature, une bête, un monstre, je ne suis pas un pokémon, je ne suis pas un humain._


	3. Chapitre 3 : Des incapables

**Chapitre 3 : Des incapables**

« Je réfléchissais à quelque chose. »

« A quoi donc, Lania ? » _demande Séphyria alors que je continue d'avancer comme si de rien n'était. Dyamia est à mes côtés, massacrant des ennemis._

« Les Noctunoirs sont des créatures spectrales non ? »

… … … _Est-ce qu'elle aurait compris ? Enfin, qu'importe. Toute façon, c'est trop tard et … je sais parfaitement ce que je dois faire pour la distraire. Je crée un trou dans le mur, provoquant des dégâts considérables alors que Lania s'écrit :_

« HEY ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! »

« Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre à suivre des couloirs inutiles. » _réplique-je tout en commençant à passer à travers le trou, l'agrandissant comme si de rien n'était. Maintenant, elle a la tête ailleurs, c'est ce que je voulais._

« Bande d'imbéciles ! Vous êtes des pokémons humanisés ou non ?! »

_La voix de Belzak résonne dans la pièce mais je ne le vois pas. Il est surement dans une salle où il peut contrôler tout ça. Je regarde la caméra, l'observant pendant quelques secondes._

« Tu es vraiment une plaie, Ric. Une plaie purulente que je dois faire exploser avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Tu me déranges, tu me déranges plus que tout. Même sous cette forme, il faut que tu continues à vouloir m'affronter. Tu ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire d'abandonner ? Je vais t'en donner une raison que tu comprendras ensuite. »

_Il croit impressionner qui en agissant de la sorte. Je pointe un tentacule vers la caméra, la brisant sans aucune difficulté. Pour qui est-ce qu'il me prend ? Je n'ai aucune remarque à recevoir de sa part. Je continue d'avancer sans regarder où sont les autres. Je ne veux pas le montrer et je ne veux pas y penser … mais je suis un peu inquiet pour Loïc et les autres._

_Je ne dois pas penser à tout ça. Je ne dois pas. J'ai bloqué toute possibilité de lire dans mes pensées … normalement. Je dois juste trouver ce Belzak et en terminer définitivement avec lui. En terminer, en terminer, je n'ai que ce mot à la tête, rien d'autre._

« Ric ! Attends-nous un peu quand même ! »

« Vous n'avez pas compris que votre présence n'a jamais été obligatoire ? » _rétorque-je à Calsidya, celle-ci n'hésitant pas à m'envoyer un souffle de glace en plein sur le visage._ « JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUE TU FAIS LA ?! »

« Puisque tu as le sang chaud, je trouvais ça normal de te rafraîchir non ? »

« Recommence encore une fois et je te promets que tu le regretteras toute ta vie, Calsidya. Que tu sois une femme, une pokémon ou non. »

« J'ai bien envie de recommencer juste pour voir. Passes tes nerfs sur moi mais tu nous laisses t'accompagner, c'est aussi simple que ça ! Tu ne crois pas ?! »

« JE NE CROIS PAS NON ! Alors lâchez-moi tous ! Je veux l'éliminer par moi-même ! »

_Pourquoi est-ce que je perds mon temps à discuter avec groupe d'imbéciles ? Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que je ressens ! C'est aussi simple que ça ! Je ne comprends pas ! Ces idiots … tous des idiots ! Il y a aussi les paroles de Tritani qui me restent dans la tête. Je n'ai pas de retour ! J'en ai pas la possibilité !_

_Rien n'est possible pour moi. Rien du tout … rien de rien. Je ne peux rien faire du tout. Je ne dois pas me voiler la face, ce n'est pas comme … si j'avais un avenir. J'en ai assez. Ils continuent de me suivre, ils continuent de me suivre._

« Nous nous séparons ici. »

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Ric ? » _demande Lania avec interrogation._

« Rentrez chez vous, prenez un vaisseau et débarrassez le plancher. »

« Tu connais parfaitement notre réponse non ? »

_Séphyria veut jouer la fière. Elle a toujours été fière ou presque … car quand cela me concerne, elle montre un visage bien plus humain. Séphyria est ma préférée … j'ai toujours aimé l'affronter. J'ai toujours apprécié de l'affronter. Je l'aime tant … j'aime ma Séphyria, elle a la première place dans mon cœur. Rien ne la remplacera. Même les autres femmes qui sont autour d'elles. Ah … mais je les aime toutes._

« Et je vous donne ma réplique pour la peine. »

_Mes tentacules frappent le plafond et les murs autour de moi alors que peu à peu, tout s'effondre. Voilà, c'est aussi simple que cela. Il n'y a plus de passage possible entre moi et eux. Je commence déjà à détruire tout ce qui se trouve derrière moi alors que je continue d'avancer comme si de rien n'était._

« Tu es sûr de vouloir être seul pour arriver jusqu'à moi ? A plusieurs, tu aurais peut-être eu une chance pour m'attraper mais maintenant, il semble que ça soit trop … »

_Il me gonfle. Je vais lui apprendre à me provoquer. Il veut jouer à ça ? On va être deux. Je plante un tentacule dans le haut-parleur d'où émane la voix de Belzak. Aussitôt, mon corps commence à se dissoudre et à pénétrer dans les câbles. Je sais ce que je suis … je le sais parfaitement. Cet ADN dissident qui est en moi. Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. Je viens de prendre les pouvoirs d'un Motisma. Je peux me déplacer dans le courant, je ne vais pas me priver alors. Il va goûter à ma colère._

« Qu'est-ce que … Il a disparu ?! »

« Les pouvoirs d'un Motisma ! Je pars d'ici ! Bande d'imbéciles ! Adomantxys, vous deux, vous m'accompagnez et on se dépêche ! » _s'écrit le vieil homme, n'écoutant pas les suppliques des soldats qui se chargent de surveiller les caméras._

_Il va lui falloir quand même un peu de temps pour arriver jusqu'ici malgré son impressionnante vitesse liée à l'électricité. La station spatiale n'est pas petite et tous les fils utilisés sont plus que nombreux._

« Hein ? Mais ? Où est Ric ? Je nous ai téléporté ici. »

_C'est étrange, très étrange. Lania regarde autour d'elle mais aucune présence de Ric. Ni même de sa bave. Pourtant, elle n'a pas ressenti de pouvoirs psychiques. Elle a téléporté tout le monde de l'autre côté des gravas pour espérer le rattraper mais rien à faire. Où est-ce que Ric peut se trouver ?_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un accueil inquiétant

**Chapitre 4 : Un accueil inquiétant**

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ça ! Comment est-ce qu'il peut avoir autant … d'ADN en lui ? »

« Peut-être qu'à cause de cette mutation, Ric est capable d'utiliser les ADNs de tous les pokémons existants ? » _signale la Dracolosse féminine._

« Quand je te donnerai la possibilité de parler, tu le pourras, compris ? Pour l'heure, je préfère que tu la mettes en veilleuse, j'espère que le message est bien passé. »

_Il est irrité et cela se voit parfaitement sur son visage. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Ric puisse utiliser les pouvoirs d'un Motisma pour se déplacer. C'était surprenant, plus que surprenant même. Mais aussi très dangereux. Il avait tellement de capacités en lui que cela devenait un véritable problème._

« Adomantxys. Approche-toi. »

_Il a toujours une solution. Ce n'est pas cette monstruosité qui allait arrêter ses plans ! Pas après plus de vingt ans ! Il en était hors de question ! Ce n'est pas un foutu gamin qui allait l'arrêter ! Il sort plusieurs seringues, commençant à les planter dans le bras d'Adomantxys avant d'en extraire son sang._

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous lui faites, Belzak ? » _demande le Dracolosse mâle._

« Il en est de même pour toi ! Ne m'adresse pas la parole si je ne t'en donne pas l'autorisation ! » _réplique le vieil homme, irrité alors qu'il récupère les différentes seringues. Sans hésitation, il commence à se les planter dans le corps à différentes parties, que ça soit les bras, les jambes ou alors le cou et le torse._

« Vous avez terminé ? »

« Je ne sais pas si c'est assez mais j'ai l'impression que c'est bon. Tiens-toi prête au cas où. Car si je remarque que je n'ai pas la dose nécessaire, j'irai en récupérer bien plus. Tu n'es bonne qu'à ça de toute façon ! »

« Comme vous le désirez. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que … »

_Le Dracolosse mâle commence à s'adresser à Adomantxys mais sa compagne l'arrête d'un mouvement de la main accompagné d'un de la tête. Il ne vaut mieux pas s'occuper de cela. Ca ne les regarde pas normalement._

« Qu'est-ce que vous comptiez dire tous les deux ? Préparez-vous à l'accueillir. Je ne sais pas quand Ric va arriver mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de minutes. Je vais me préparer moi aussi, hahaha … oui me préparer. »

_Il donne l'impression de commencer à perdre la tête alors que son bras droit est pris de tremblements. Il s'éloigne légèrement, allant dans une pièce à côté. Les deux Dracolosses regardent la Deoxys féminisée, celle-ci restant parfaitement immobile avant de faire quelques pas. Elle est proche du hublot, regardant dans celui-ci._

« Les étoiles sont magnifiques. »

« Les étoiles ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? »

_Le Dracolosse mâle hausse les épaules pour bien montrer qu'il n'en a aucune idée. Ils s'avancent tous les deux pour se mettre aux côtés d'Adomantxys. Celle-ci ne dit plus rien, continuant d'observer l'espace infini._

« C'est vrai que ça a un certaine charme. C'est … relaxant. »

_Les deux Dracolosses accompagnant la Deoxys dans ce silence reposant. Là, il n'y a pas de Belzak, pas du tout même. Pourtant, bien que la pièce ne soit pas insonorisée, il n'y a pas de bruits de combat. Mais ils savent … ils savent parfaitement que Ric n'est pas loin et va bientôt arriver. Tout cela n'est qu'une question de minutes._

« Tu crois que c'est le bon choix ? »

« Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas personnellement mais … c'est ce que nous devons faire normalement. Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. »

_Les deux Dracolosses regardent Adomantxys, celle-ci restant parfaitement immobile alors qu'un grand éclat de rire se fait entendre dans la pièce d'à côté._

« Parfait ! C'est vraiment parfait ! C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir ! Hahaha ! Je n'ai maintenant plus qu'à l'attendre ! HEY ! VOUS TROIS ! Venez me rejoindre ! On va dans une autre salle encore ! Il sera bientôt là ! »

_Comme il le désire. Les trois personnes quittent l'étude des étoiles, Adomantxys se plaçant devant les deux Dracolosses comme pour les juger du regard. Mais rien ne sort de ses lèvres. Elle est parfaitement muette. Elle passe dans l'autre pièce, rejointe par les deux autres pokémons. Belzak est maintenant prêt d'après ses dires.  
><em>

« AAAAAAAAARGGGGG ! »

_Je suis maintenant sorti de l'autre côté de ce courant électrique. Au beau milieu de nombreux soldats et d'une pièce ressemblant à une salle des caméras. Je balaie tout d'un revers des tentacules avant de regarder autour de moi. TSSS ! Il a réussi à partir de la pièce avant que je n'arrive ! J'aurai dû m'en douter ! C'était la première fois que j'utilisais ça._

« C'est quoi ce fil rose ? »

_Je me pose la question avec sincérité alors que je regarde cette chose translucide et presque transparente. Ce fil quitte la pièce. Je défonce la porte, entendant des voix à plusieurs mètres de distance. Ah non, ce sont les pensées de Lania et les autres. Au final, je ne suis pas si loin d'eux mais ils ne savent pas quelle direction il faut prendre. Mais ce fil ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'existe pas ? Ou alors, seulement à mes yeux. Je décide de commencer à le suivre, cherchant à savoir si cela est un piège grossier dans lequel je vais tomber ou non. AH ! Qu'importe de toute façon ! Je n'en ai rien à faire !_


	5. Chapitre 5 : Un barrage

**Chapitre 5 : Un barrage**

« Vous m'attendiez, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Je pose cette question aux deux Dracolosses humanoïdes alors que je me présente dans une salle ovale mais de très grande taille. Comme si c'était le terrain parfait pour se battre. Derrière eux, Adomantxys est présente mais aussi Belzak. D'ailleurs, ses habits sont déchirés au niveau de ses bras. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire encore tout ça ?_

« Tu es capable de parler par la pensée maintenant ? Tu as retrouvé ton humanité ? »

« Comme si je pouvais retrouver quelque chose que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps. Depuis le jour où l'homme que vous protégez m'a fait ça. »

_Je tente de garder mon calme malgré mon sang qui bout en moi. Il faut que je reste calme mais c'est bien plus difficile que ça. Je ne peux pas rester calme face à des ennemis qui protègent cet homme ! Ils sont conscients de ses atrocités mais ils le laissent faire !_

« Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser passer. Je pense que tu t'en doutes. »

_Maintenant, c'est la femme-Dracolosse qui me parle. Ils sont calmes, bien trop calmes malgré la situation. Est-ce qu'ils ont un plan en tête ? Qu'importe ! Je le briserai ! Comme leurs corps ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire ! Je remarque aussi qu'ils regardent parfois en arrière. Est-ce qu'ils sont anxieux ? Apeurés ? Je ne sais pas si on peut dire ça exactement, j'aimerai lire dans leurs pensées mais je n'en suis pas capable, loin de là. C'est étrange._

« Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas lire dans vos pensées ? »

« Comment pourrions-nous connaître la réponse ? »

_Ils me répondent directement mais c'est logique. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs psychiques. Alors, il n'y a qu'une possibilité. Adomantxys. Je pose mon unique œil sur elle mais elle ne bouge pas d'un poil. Ou presque … Est-ce qu'elle est nerveuse ? Perturbée ? Non, elle reste impassible mais je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas confiance._

« Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège aussi grossier que ça. »

« Nous ne savons pas de quoi tu parles mais il n'y a aucun piège Nous nous battrons de façon régulière. Nous sommes les derniers dragons restants. »

« Et Belzak ? Il a décidé de ne plus parler ? »

_C'est vrai. C'est étrange qu'il ne parle plus. Il doit manigancer quelque chose mais quoi ? Je ne sais pas et je me méfie. Mais il ne parle pas, il ne rigole pas. Il reste juste là, à observer la situation, un simple sourire aux lèvres._

_Et il frotte aussi son bras nerveusement. Tsss ! J'ai à peine le temps de réagir que déjà, je m'enfouis dans ma carapace, me protégeant des flammes crées par les deux Dracolosses. De puissantes flammes, vraiment très puissantes. Pourtant, en même temps, je me dis que ce ne sont pas les meilleures flammes qu'ils peuvent crées. Quelque chose cloche._

« Si vous voulez mourir aussi facilement, aucun problème, je m'en occupe. »

_Je dis cela alors qu'il est temps pour moi de les attaquer. Je pointe mon canon vers eux, commençant à le charger de toutes mes forces alors qu'il se préparent à réceptionner la boule de feu. Sauf qu'à la place de celle-ci, c'est une sphère chargée d'énergie spectrale qui en sort, venant les frapper de plein fouet._  
><em><br>Ils commencent à cracher du sang à cause de la surprise, se tenant les côtes. Rien que cette petite attaque les as mis dans un tel état. A quel point est-ce que je suis devenu fort ? A quel point est-ce que je suis devenu puissant ? C'en est presque effrayant, hahaha. _

« C'est le mieux que vous puissiez faire ? »

« Combien de temps tiendrons-nous, tu crois ? »

_Je leur parle mentalement mais eux-mêmes continuent de parler à voix haute. Ils sont là, en train de discuter entre eux. Ils parlent de quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. Tsss ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils manigancent !_

« Peu. Je dirai cinq à dix minutes. »

« Vous savez quand vous allez mourir ? Ca me facilite la tâche ! Laissez-vous faire et ça sera beaucoup plus simple alors ! »

_Mais ils ne me regardent même pas. PUREE ! C'est un combat ou quoi ?! Je pousse un râle de rage avant de me mettre dans ma carapace. Celle-ci commence à produire une épaisse fumée violette. Mais la fumée est rapidement balayée par les ailes des Dracolosses._

« Continuons. Voyons voir sa résistance. Je charge mon attaque à distance, tu vas au corps à corps ? » _demande la Dracolosse femelle alors que là, je ressens enfin la véritable puissance des deux pokémons humanisés. ENFIN !_

_Le Dracolosse mâle fonce vers moi, évitant mes tentacules alors que tout son corps émet une aura que je reconnais. Seuls les pokémons les plus forts peuvent les utiliser. Ce Giga Impact … j'en suis certain. Il arrive jusqu'à moi, son corps me touchant. Dès l'instant où c'est fait, je sens que je n'ai plus pied sur le sol. Tout mon corps est projeté contre un mur de la pièce, créant un trou béant alors que je remarque qu'il est en métal. POURQUOI est-ce que je pense au matériau utilisé en ce moment ?!_

« A mon tour. » _murmure la femme-Dracolosse alors qu'entre ses mains, une sphère d'énergie pure est présente. Une sphère qui se déforme, prenant l'apparence d'un laser de la taille d'une tête humaine._

« CA NE SERVIRA A RIEN ! VOUS NE POURREZ PAS ME BATTRE ! »

_Pourtant, lorsque le rayon traverse ma chair, j'ai l'impression que celle-ci est en train de fondre en moi et de disparaître. Cette puissance … est-ce que Tritani en est capable elle aussi ? Et Séphyria ? Je … oh … ne m'attendais pas à ça de leurs parts. C'est surprenant, vraiment surprenant qu'ils soient capables … de ça … s'ils sont sérieux._


	6. Chapitre 6 : Pour elle

**Chapitre 6 : Pour elle**

« Vous pensiez vraiment que c'était suffisant pour moi ? »

_Même avec ma blessure, je n'ai aucun mal à me déplacer. Je me redresse, observant la plaie … ça a même traversé le métal d'Archéodong sur mon corps. Les deux Dracolosses sont épuisés par leurs attaques. Je m'en doute. Mes tentacules foncent vers eux, aussi tranchants que des rasoirs alors qu'ils les esquivent avec difficulté._

_Déjà, de nombreuses blessures se présentent sur leurs corps. C'est simple … c'est si simple de les blesser et de les tuer. Même si je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire. On dirait presque qu'ils me font passer un test._

_Mais un test de quoi ? C'est ça la question. Mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Ils sont exténués et même s'ils viennent de reprendre leurs souffles, je peux les éliminer. Hahaha. Ca sera tellement simple, tellement facile que …_

« AH ! Te voilà enfin Ric ! »

_Et zut. Ils sont déjà là ? Lania me réprimande mais elle n'est pas la seule. Tout le monde le fait ! Tsss ! Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces bêtises ! Et pourquoi est-ce que les Dracolosses semblent soulagés ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?_

« Visiblement, ils sont arrivés. Tu es prête ? Nous n'aurons qu'une seule chance. »

_Le Dracolosse mâle s'adresse à sa compagne avant de se retourner, fixant Adomantxys et Belzak. Ils sourient à la Deoxys, celle-ci restant impassible. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'ai l'impression que quelque chose est caché._

« Nous allons te délivrer, Adomantxys. »

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont en train de raconter ? Ils chargent les mêmes attaques qu'auparavant. Ce laser ! Et cette aura ! Mais j'ai cru mal entendre ! Le Dracolosse mâle fonce vers Belzak mais un tir traverse le corps du Dracolosse mâle et celui de la Dracolosse femelle en même temps. Un seul et unique tir._

« Pour … pourquoi ? » _bafouille l'homme aux cheveux orange, du sang s'écoulant des lèvres alors que l'arme d'Adomantxys a laissé un trou important et mortel dans les deux dragons humanoïdes. Elle murmure :_

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être sauvée. »

_J'ai besoin de prendre mon calme car je ne suis pas sûr du tout de comprendre la situation à l'heure actuelle. Les deux Dracolosses viennent de trahir Belzak ? Mais pour sauver Adomantxys ? Mais celle-ci vient de les tuer ?_

_J'ai du mal à comprendre cela. Surtout que je vois les lèvres d'Adomantxys. Elle semble murmurer quelque chose aux Dracolosses mais aucun son ne sort. Et je ne lis aucune pensée. Il faut dire que les deux dragons humanoïdes sont maintenant morts. C'est … choquant un peu. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à ça de la part d'Adomantxys._

« Bien bien bien … visiblement, toute la petite troupe est là. Adomantxys … »

« Je comprends. »

_Elle comprend quoi ? Hum. Je ne rêve pas ou alors, elle a décidé de se battre elle aussi. Ca ne me plaît pas, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. J'ai l'impression de me battre contre moi-même et surtout, après ses propos, je n'ai toujours pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire._

« Elimines-les tous, compris ? »

« Je comprends. » _répète-t-elle comme un automate alors que j'émets un cri. Elle croit vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ou quoi ?!_

« Cette fois-ci, hors de question de rester en retrait ! »

_Voilà que toutes mes femmes m'entourent, ainsi qu'Emairon et Lania. Ils sont prêts à se battre ? Mais qui a dit que j'acceptais leur aide hein ? Je ne crois pas avoir répondu par l'affirmatif à ce sujet !_

« Dois-je vous tuer tout de suite ? »

_La question est neutre et froide. Elle ne laisse place à aucune hésitation. Je l'ai entendue, je l'ai ressentie. Je ne peux faire que cela … ah … ah … Adomantxys. Elle est une abomination comme moi mais en même temps, pourquoi est-ce que … j'ai cette impression ? Cette impression malsaine qu'elle est comme moi ?_

_Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer mais je n'ai pas à compter sur mes compagnons. Il en est hors de question. Ils sont inutiles. Ils ne seront que des plaies dans mes jambes, rien d'autre ! Qu'ils me laissent tranquille, ça sera bien mieux pour tout le monde ! Qu'ils disparaissent !_

« Je m'occupe d'elle ! Ne vous en mêlez pas ! »

_Mais leurs pensées sont bloquées … sauf celle de Lania. C'est elle qui a empêché que les autres puissent m'entendre. Ils veulent tellement mourir, c'est ça ? C'EST CA ?! Ils préfèrent mourir plutôt que de m'écouter ? Qu'ils meurent alors !_

« Vous ne pourrez pas m'atteindre. Est-ce que vous voulez vraiment un combat inutile ? »

« Ne t'avise même pas de les toucher, est-ce bien compris ? Ils n'ont rien à voir avec ça ! C'est moi qui éliminerai Belzak ! »

« … D'accord. Je ne les toucherai pas … mais ils ne me toucheront pas. »

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle de la sorte ? J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un automate ! Non pas à une personne humaine ! Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle avait dit que nous étions pareils ? Elle me complique la vie ! ELLE ME COMPLIQUE TROP LA VIE ! Ca m'énerve ! Ca m'énerve carrément ! Je déteste tout ça ! Elle se fout de ma gueule ! Non … Adomantxys … Les Dracolosses ont voulu la sauver. C'est qu'elle doit être importante._


	7. Chapitre 7 : Mutation

**Chapitre 7 : Mutation**

« Commençons, Ric. »

_Je suis perturbé par les paroles de la Deoxys. Je ne peux pas savoir exactement ce que je dois faire ! Avec ses bêtises, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire ! Elle m'a perturbé ! Plus que perturbé même ! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment est-ce que je dois réagir ? Que l'on m'aide ! Je ne comprends rien ! Non ! Il ne faut pas de l'aide !_

_Adomantxys … Adomantxys. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait ? Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle est réellement. Je ne comprends pas et … Qu'est-ce que … Des flammes ! Des flammes passent à côté de moi, Dyamia venant de lancer la première attaque._

« Désolée ma grande mais je n'apprécie guère que l'on blesse Ric. C'est en réponse à ce que tu lui as fait y a quelques jours, lorsque nous étions sur Terre. »

« Insuffisant. » _murmure Adomantxys, pointant sa main gauche avec sa griffe devant elle._

_Elle détourne les flammes d'un simple mouvement de la main alors que je la regarde. Je dois attaquer aussi ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à vouloir l'attaquer ?! Je ne comprends pas ! Que l'on m'aide à comprendre !_

« Tu es un peu inutile, Dyamia ! Je m'attendais à beaucoup mieux de ta part ! »

_Calsydia fait la fanfaronne tout en commençant à attaquer Adomantxys à son tour. Elle est rapidement rejointe par les autres alors que je reste immobile. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Lania failli percer mon secret mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec cela. Pas du tout même. Je dois combattre le plus sérieusement possible._

_Il faut que je trouve le moyen de la combattre. Il faut que je trouve la possibilité de lui tenir tête. J'entends des cris autour de moi et je vois déjà Céra qui est au sol, recouverte de blessures. Elle est évanouie ? Mais ça fait si peu de temps que …_

« Tant qu'ils ne m'attaquent pas, je n'attaquera pas. Qu'ils attaquent, je riposte. »

« ASSEZ ! JE VAIS COMBATTRE ! JE VAIS LE FAIRE ! »

_Elle me parle par la pensée. Elle a la puissance psychique pour cela ! Contrairement à Lania ! Je ne peux même pas utiliser … ah … cette blessure au ventre ! Je ne pensais pas que ça me ferait autant mal ! Ils me font souffrir !_

_Je dois répliquer ! Je ne sais pas comment faire ! Je dois trouver un moyen ! JE DOIS TROUVER UN MOYEN DE LA COMBATTRE ! Je vois tout le monde qui commence peu à peu à tomber autour de moi ! Ils se relèvent ! Ils se relèvent tous pour lui tenir tête ! Mais ça ne suffira pas ! Il faut plus de force ! Encore plus de force !_

« Cela va devenir problématique. »

_Elle parle comme si de rien n'était mais ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Je ne tomberai pas dans ce piège aussi grossier ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! JE NE SUIS PAS STUPIDE ! Je ressens une nouvelle brûlure au ventre, là où les Dracolosses m'ont traversé ! Je pose mon unique œil dessus, remarquant qu'un imposant cristal bleu en forme de losange est présent au niveau de ma blessure. Mais … ce losange me dit quelque chose. C'est celui d'un Tyranocif ! HAHAHA ! Je suis réellement invincible maintenant !_

« Mes pouvoirs psychiques seront certainement sans effet. C'est vrai … mais je ne combats pas uniquement avec cela. »

_Qu'est-ce que … c'est vrai ! Ses armes à ses bras ! Ce n'est pas rien ! J'avais complètement ça ! Quel idiot ! Je vais devoir faire encore plus attention et … D'autres cris. Maintenant, Calsydia, Lania et Dyamia sont à terre. Emairon est auprès de la Gardevoir pour voir son état mais normalement, elle n'est pas morte, juste salement blessée. Comme les autres. Je dois réagir ! Je fonce vers Adomantxys, ignorant Séphyria et Tritani qui sont encore en train de se battre. Leurs statuts de dragonne leur confèrent une résistance accrue mais pour combien de temps ? Séphyria ! _

« Tu ne peux rien faire. »

_Ah oui ? Qu'elle me le prouve ! Je veux une preuve que je ne peux rien faire ! Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je ne tomberai pas dans un piège comme ça ! Je protègerai Séphyria et les autres : Aaaaah ! J'ai mal au crâne, j'ai vraiment mal au crâne. Tout commence à être flouté._

« Tu as de plus en plus de parties de pokémon en toi. Réussir à garder le contrôle de ce corps est une chose normalement impossible pour un humain, malgré la plus grande des volontés. Plus tu obtiendras de pouvoirs différents, plus tu auras du mal à rester conscient. Dès l'instant où tu perdras ta conscience, tu auras perdu ton existence. »

_Qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?! Surtout qu'elle en parle à voix haute ! C'est que tout le monde peut l'entendre ! Qu'elle se taise ! Je ne saisis pas du tout de quoi elle parle ! Je ne saisis rien ! RIEN DU TOUT !_

« Je vais t'éliminer, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

« Alors, il faudra faire bien plus que ça pour y arriver. »

_Elle me domine parfaitement. Qu'importe les coups que je donne, qu'importe ce que je fais, elle est supérieure en tous points. Malgré tout … je ne suis pas assez fort ? Et Séphyria ainsi que Tritani sont épuisées. Elles sont épuisées. Elles sont toutes les deux épuisées. Ah … ah … Il faut que je les sauve. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose !_

« Assez ! Adomantxys ! Tu es aussi inutile que les autres ! »

« Je ne peux qu'accepter vos dires, Belzak. »

« Je vais m'en occuper moi-même ! J'ai perdu assez de temps avec ces imbécilités ! » _s'écrit le vieil homme qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début._

« Je comprends ce point de vue mais ils sont plus résistants que de simples humains. »

« Assez de tes excuses ! Reste en retrait ! »

_Belzak va se battre ? C'est une blague ? Et comment est-ce qu'il compte faire ? Il n'a aucune force, aucun pokémon et … c'est quoi son bras gauche ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des bosses qui bougent de partout le long de son bras._

« Tu vois, Ric, tu n'es pas le seul à t'être amusé avec la génétique. Enfin non, à avoir subi des petites modifications génétiques. Il me fallait un cobaye, tu étais parfait pour ça. J'ai juste perfectionné le tout sur ma propre personne. Avec un tel corps, il est impossible pour moi de mourir. Je pourrai me renouveler quand je le veux ! »

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là ? Cobaye ? C'est bien moi mais … lui … il a fait ça ? Sur sa propre personne ? Il est en train de blaguer là ? Mais quand je vois une lame d'Insecateur qui sort le long de son bras, je comprends que ce n'est pas une farce._


	8. Chapitre 8 : Se préparer à mourir

**Chapitre 8 : Se préparer à mourir**

« Tu veux une démonstration ? Des fameux tentacules. Regardes donc ça. »

_Qu'est-ce que … Son bras gauche ? Il est en train de muter ? Et je vois d'immenses tentacules qui en sortent, prêts à m'arracher la tête ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? C'est n'importe quoi ! Et le pire ? C'est qu'il retrouver une main normale._

« Impressionnant non ? Tu n'étais qu'un échec mais c'est normal, c'était le but. Je suis l'évolution parfaite de l'espèce humaine. »

_L'évolution parfaite ? Il est juste devenu un monstre comme moi ! Mais capable de se rétracter et de reprendre une forme humaine ! Il n'y a rien d'étonnant ! Il n'y a rien à envier ! Mais maintenant qu'il a décidé de se battre, je ne vais pas me priver … pour le tuer !_

« Tu attends quoi alors pour m'attaquer ? »

_Tsss ! Puisqu'il le prend comme ça, je ne vais pas hésiter ! Que Séphyria et Tritani se reposent ! Je m'occupe de ça ! Je charge mon bras de Maganon en direction de lui, tirant une boule de feu mais le dos de Belzak se transforme, laissant paraître deux canons lui aussi. Que … Des tirs de Tortank ?!_

_Ma boule de feu est éteinte avant même d'avoir pu l'atteindre. C'est déprimant, vraiment très déprimant même. C'est n'importe quoi ! N'importe quoi ! Surtout que ses canons ont disparu maintenant ! Ils ne sont plus présents ! C'est quoi cette blague absurde ? HEIN ?! Je n'aime pas ça ! Je n'aime pas ce qui se passe !_

_Je ne peux rien faire hein ? C'est ça que je dois comprendre ? Je projette différentes sphères, que ça soit de flammes ou spectrales mais rien ! Rien du tout ! Belzak arrive à les arrêter ! Puis surtout, il décide de foncer vers moi, ressortant des lames d'Insecateur alors que son crâne laisse paraître une corne de Rhinastoc._

_Je peux pas me protéger ! JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE ! Malgré toutes mes protections, malgré le fait que je me suis rentré dans ma carapace, je ne peux rien faire. Sa corne passe outre ma carapace, me blessant gravement alors qu'il me soulève comme si de rien n'était._

« Faible ! Si faible ! Je n'aurai même pas besoin de me transformer complètement pour réussir à t'éliminer ! Tu ne pourras … »

« NE TOUCHES PAS A RIC ! »

_Des lianes viennent entourer les jambes de Belzak, le tirant en arrière et le projetant contre un mur alors que je vois Céra qui se redresse avec difficultés. Elle n'est pas la seule, tout le monde est en train de se donner à son maximum. Mais moi ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? Je le sais … Je sais ce que je peux faire. Cette fichue carapace sur mon dos. Qu'elle se brise ! Elle n'a plus besoin d'être là ! J'entends des craquements sonores alors que des morceaux tombent au sol autour de moi. _

« Oh ? Ces ailes ? Ric ? »

_La voix de Séphyria est surprise alors que je sais ce que je fais. Je sais ce que je dois faire ! Je sais comment je dois combattre ! Que ça soit des ailes d'Altaria couplées à celles d'une Trioxhydre et d'une Pyrax, je n'ai qu'à en avoir autant qu'il le faut ! Et que mes cheveux prennent en partie la forme d'une fleur rouge, tant mieux ! Que cette corne dorée qui sort de mon torse de métal le montre aussi ! Et ce masque sur mon visage … ce masque blanc devant mon unique œil rouge ainsi que ses deux cornes glacées._

« Mais … ce sont nos caractéristiques ? » _bredouilla Lania alors qu'elles comprennent finalement ce que je viens de faire._

_Ca sera bien la dernière chose que j'accomplirai. Qu'importe ce qu'il m'en coûte. Les filles sont déjà en train de se battre mais ça ne peut rien faire. Comme elles ne sont pas concentrées et qu'elles sont bien trop blessées, tout est inefficace. _

_SAUF MOI ! Je forme une barrière psychique autour de mes compagnons, les empêchant d'attaquer mais aussi d'être attaqués ! Qu'ils me laissent faire ! Je vais m'occuper de Belzak ! Avec tous mes pouvoirs réunis, il ne va plus rien comprendre ! Je commence à créer une déferlante de glace, couplée à une attaque enflammée et j'utilise les pouvoirs de Tritani, que cela soit ténébreux ou issus des dragons ! Et je ne me prive pas pour paralyser Belzak aux jambes avec les racines comme celles de Céra !_

_De puissantes explosions se font voir et entendre à l'endroit où j'ai attaqué. Je suis sûr du résultat ! Je l'ai touché de plein fouet ! Il ne peut rien faire ! Je remarque aussi que j'ai causé de sérieux dégâts dans la station spatiale. Il faut que je fasse attention. Si je crée un trou dans la coque, un sérieux problème risque de se produire pour mes compagnons._

_Je ne peux pas prendre ce risque ! Je ne peux pas ! Mais de toute façon, Belzak est … Je pose mon unique œil sur mon torse. Des tentacules ? Mais pas seulement ? Des lames ? Je … c'est quoi tout ça ? Des griffes ? Je ? Belzak ? Il est devant moi, à quelques centimètres. Son visage n'est plus qu'à moitié humain alors que dans son dos, des dizaines de lames et autres parties de pokémon sont présents. Du moins, ces lames sont logées dans mon corps._

« Tu ne comprends pas la différence, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais ce que l'on va faire. Te trancher … morceaux par morceaux ! »  
><em><br>Je dois les laisser en sécurité. Je dois faire quelque chose pour qu'ils soient tous en sécurité. Il faut que je réfléchisse et vite ! Je suis serein, vraiment très serein même. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi alors que je vois des lambeaux de chair qui sont arrachés les uns après les autres. Ca me fait mal, terriblement mal même._

« Alors ? Tu ne dis plus rien ? AH ! Tu ne peux même pas t'exprimer ! Et tu crois qu'après ta mort, tes protections psychiques sur tes compagnons te seront utiles ? Regarde-les ! Ils sont apeurés ! Ils sont effrayés ! Mais ils enragent car tu ne leur permets pas de … »

« Cela ne peut plus durer. »

_Tout ce qui compose le dos de Belzak tombe au sol avant qu'une griffe ne lui traverse le ventre. Hoquetant de surprise, Belzak tourne sa tête vers Adomantxys, la regardant avec colère et rage. Crachant du sang, il tente de parler mais elle est la première à prendre la parole, disant d'une voix lente :_

« Je ne peux plus laisser faire ça. Ric est celui qui m'a donné la vie. Tu considères celle-ci comme un objet. Je ne suis pas un objet. Les Dracolosses ont été libéré de cette vie de souffrance qu'ils auraient subie s'ils avaient décidé de s'enfuir après leurs trahisons. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour me sauver. »

_Je vois les yeux d'Adomantxys qui deviennent roses avant qu'elle ne projette le corps de Belzak au loin, se mettant à genoux devant la masse informe que je suis. Je … dois être quoi ? Reconnaissant ? Je ne sais pas. J'halète alors que je cherche à reprendre mon souffle, à comprendre quoi faire mais rien n'arrive, rien du tout. J'ai l'impression que je me perds … je n'ai plus aucune volonté._

« Trop de transformations t'emmènent à perdre ton humanité. Je te l'ai dit … Ric. »

_Le ton est plus doux que toutes les fois où elle avait parlé. Ah oui ? Perdre mon humanité ? Hahaha. Mon œil rouge la regarde alors que je tente de sourire mais je n'ai même plus de lèvres, je crois. Je vois juste … le corps de Belzak qui se relève, blessé gravement mais furieux de ce qu'elle a fait. J'ai juste le temps de recouvrir Adomantxys de mes tentacules avant de l'emmener contre moi et de me mettre de dos pour mieux la protéger. Un immense rocher me frappe dans le dos en premier. Ensuite, j'ai l'impression que de la lave vient me frapper puis d'immenses pieux de glace, comme un blizzard._

« Meures ! MEURES ! MEURES ! MEURES ! SUBIT LA FUREUR DES POKEMONS ! »

_Adomantxys me regarde sans rien dire. Elle ne cherche même pas à m'arrêter. Elle a compris … elle a parfaitement compris ce qui se passe, ce que je fais. Elle hoche la tête alors que je ferme mon unique œil. Maintenant, c'est un jet d'eau aussi puissant qu'un coup de canon puis une nouvelle fois, une forte chaleur. Un laser. Un laser qui tente de traverser mon corps pour atteindre Adomantxys._

_Me concentrer. Je dois me concentrer. Toutes ces créatures … qu'elles forment une carapace, que ça soit à l'extérieur de mon corps … ou à l'intérieur. Je … sens … je sens mes muscles et mes organes qui fondent à cause de ce laser. Ah … ah … ah … je . . . . . ._

« Ca ne sera pas en vain. » _murmure Adomantxys alors qu'elle soulève l'immense masse de chair qui s'affaisse sur elle. Elle contrôle ses tremblements, ses premiers tremblements depuis qu'elle est sortie de sa cuve._

_Elle place correctement le corps de Ric sur le côté alors que chacun et chacune observe la femme dans son armure orange, cherchant à confirmer ce qui vient de se passer. Un simple hochement de tête suffit alors que Belzak est exténué et salement blessé._


	9. Chapitre 9 : Un dernier acte

**Chapitre 9 : Un dernier acte**

« C'est terminé pour lui ? HAHAHA ! »

« Tu ne peux plus bouger, tu ne peux plus rien faire. Tu es sans défense. »

_Alors, elle va l'éliminer. C'est bien la dernière chose qu'elle peut faire pour Ric. Elle se jette contre Belzak, commençant à le marteler avec sa griffe alors que Belzak ricane._

« IMBECILE ! Ca ne me fait rien ! RIEN DU TOUT ! Je peux me reconstituer avant même que tu n'aies le temps de respirer ! »

_C'est vrai. Elle le remarque. Tous les coups donnés sont inefficaces. Elle recule alors qu'elle sent que Belzak est à nouveau en état de se battre. Trop tard pour elle. Elle n'a pas été assez rapide. Pas du tout._

« Ric ! Comment est-ce que Ric va ?! RIC ! RELEVE-TOI ! LIBERE-NOUS ! »

_Lania crie, espérant par-là que Ric se réveille mais ce n'est pas possible. Non, ce n'est plus possible. Adomantxys doit se concentrer uniquement sur Belzak. Déjà, dans la station spatiale, des cris se font entendre, une alerte résonnant dans la pièce._

_Des dégâts importants sur la partie ouest de la station spatiale. Cela ne les concerne pas. Ca doit être Ric qui a fait ça sur son chemin de destruction pour arriver jusqu'ici. Mais ce petit moment de déconcentration lui est mortel, Belzak arrivant jusqu'à elle, la soulevant en la prenant par le cou. Une main comme celle d'un Monaflemit. Puissante et prête à réduire ce qui se trouve entre ses doigts._

« Me trahir, moi ? Alors que je suis l'humain le plus développé sur cette planète ? Avec un QI dépassant les 300 ? Et tu as préféré te rebeller contre moi ? »

« Nulle question de rébellion. Je fais simplement ce que j'estime être bon. Je ne tuerai jamais celui qui m'a donné la vie. Sans son sang, je n'aurai jamais eu cette forme humaine, je ne me serai jamais développée et je ne serai jamais devenue ainsi. »

« Tout ça à cause des liens du sang ? Vous n'avez même plus le même génome ! Vous êtes différents ! Et tu veux me faire croire que tu m'aurais trahi pour ça ? »

« Mon cerveau obéit à mon cœur. Et … ce que Ric m'a confié, c'est la vie des personnes qu'il aime. Je ne faillirai pas à cette tâche. »

« Et comment est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Comme cela. » _dit-elle avant de planter sa griffe de sa main gauche sur le bras de Belzak. Elle commence à presser de toutes ses forces, lui arrachant tout simplement le bras avant de lui donner un coup de pied. Elle commence à tousser ayant du mal à rester éveillée après cet étranglement. Elle a la tête qui tourne mais ce n'est pas important, loin de là._

« Tu es capable de te régénérer à l'infini … n'est-ce pas ? Sais-tu pourquoi Ric m'a défendu avec tant d'ardeur ? Pour que je puisse emmagasiner un maximum d'énergie. »

« Un maximum d'énergie ? Si tu parles de ton rayon, ça ne suffira … »

_Belzak s'arrête dans ses propos, remarquant que l'arme d'Adomantxys est en train de de disloquer et de s'agrandir, prenant une ampleur bien plus impressionnante. La femme aux cheveux bleu et orange pose son regard sur le vieil homme déformé de partout. Elle se mord les lèvres, murmurant :_

« C'est tout ce qui importe maintenant … c'est que tu disparaisses … »

« Attends un petit peu ! Ne fait pas ça ! Je suis le plus grand génie de cette planète ! Ma disparition causerait un retard technologique de plusieurs dizaines d'années ! Tu veux que ce monde stagne ?! »

« Le monde ne peut pas laisser vivre un être comme toi. Adieu. »

_Un seul et unique rayon … sauf qu'il est d'une taille gigantesque, faisant au moins deux fois celle d'un être humain. Un cri strident alors qu'il ne reste peu à peu plus rien de Belzak. Le vieil homme avait totalement disparu … et un trou gigantesque est apparu à sa place, traversant les murs de métal. Aussitôt, Adomantxys se concentre, créant une barrière psychique avant que la station spatiale se mettait à trembler, des lumières rouges rayonnant tout autour d'elle et du groupe de Ric._

« ALERTE ! ALERTE ! La station spatiale est gravement endommagée. Veuillez évacuer les lieux avant la destruction complète de la station spatiale. »

_La barrière psychique autour des femmes et d'Emairon disparait enfin, tous courant vers le corps en charpie de Ric. Séphyria commence à secouer Ric mais aucune réaction de la part du corps. Adomantxys déclare :_

« Si la barrière psychique a disparu, c'est que le cerveau de Ric n'est plus en état de la laisser ainsi. Il faut que vous partiez. Des vaisseaux se trouvent sûrement dans le hangar et … »

« HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE L'ABANDONNE ! »

_Séphyria n'a pas laissé le temps à Adomantxys de terminer sa phrase, serrant le corps sans vie de Ric. Un corps qui se soulève peu à peu, tous reculant avec surprise. L'œil de Ric est grand ouvert, fixant tout le monde puis Adomantxys._

« Ric ! Tu es vivant ! Tu es vraiment vivant ! Lania ! Dis-nous ce qu'il pense ! Parle-lui ! » _s'écrie Calsidya en s'adressant à la Gardevoir._

« Il ne vous comprendra pas. Il ne vous entendra pas. Ric n'est plus qu'un monstre hybride dénué de réflexion. Vous ne pouvez plus rien faire pour lui. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte, Adomantxys ? Ric peut parfaitement nous comprendre hein ? Lania ? Tu peux le faire ? » _demande Dyamia alors que la Gardevoir se concentre sans pour autant y arriver. Emairon essaie à son tour mais rien n'y fait. Ric continue de regarder tout le monde, son œil rouge de Noctunoir les observant à une vitesse folle._

« Dans ce genre de situations, il vaut mieux … l'achever. »

_Adomantxys repousse légèrement tout le monde, pointant son arme vers Ric. Mais aussitôt, Séphyria et quatre autres femmes qui ont parcouru la vie de l'ancien jeune homme se place en face d'elle. Sans même chercher à parler, elles montrent par là qu'il en est hors de question._

_Pourtant, quelques secondes plus tard, des tentacules vinrent frapper les femmes au niveau du cou, les assommants aussitôt. Le corps chancelant de Ric commence à bouger, Emairon et Lania restant sur leurs gardes. Puis plus rien, ils voient juste l'œil de Ric qui devient rose … avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent tous dans un autre endroit, un vaisseau ?_

« Où sont Ric et Adomantxys ? » _demande Lania, regardant autour d'elle._

« Verrouillage du vaisseau en cours. Décollage imminent. Ouverture du hangar dans trente secondes. Veuillez prendre place. »

« Qu'est-ce que … les commandes sont bloquées ? Une puissance psychique m'empêche de prendre le contrôle des commandes, Lania ! »

« R… Ric. » _bafouille la femme aux cheveux bleus, commençant à sangloter. Elle s'effondre sur un fauteuil, s'évanouissant alors qu'Emairon place déjà correctement tout le monde. Il y a assez de place pour tous et nul besoin de tenues d'astronautes. Il en est certain. Lania n'a pas supporté le choc émotionnel.  
><em>

_Ailleurs, non loin du trou crée par Adomantxys et toujours bouché par cette barrière psychique, la femme aux cheveux orange regarde Ric avec lenteur. Son œil est redevenu complètement rouge avant de se fermer ce qui semblait être définitivement._

« Est-ce que tu avais vraiment perdu ta conscience humaine ? J'ai ressenti l'endroit où tu les as téléportés. Ils sont maintenant en sécurité, Ric. Grâce à toi … Cette station spatiale, égérie de la Triafa va finalement disparaître et avec elle, cette organisation qui nous a créés. Tu vies encore, n'est-ce pas ? »

_Aucune réponse mais elle peut entendre les faibles battements du cœur de Ric, de ce qui reste de lui. Les morceaux d'armure orange tombent les uns après les autres, laissant juste Adomantxys dans une combinaison noire avec des rayures. Elle se colle contre lui, chuchotant avec une extrême lenteur :_

« Comment est-ce que je dois t'appeler ? Père ? Grand frère ? Ce que Belzak a dit n'est pas faux, nous avions le même génome mais maintenant c'est différent. Pourtant, sans toi, je serai juste restée un simple virus provenant de l'espace. Ah … »

_Elle ferme les yeux, se serrant contre lui alors que peu à peu, tout se désagrège autour d'eux. Une explosion, deux explosions, des dizaines d'explosions se produisent dans la station spatiale, la rayant de la carte galactique._


	10. Epilogue : Juste un homme

**Epilogue : Juste un homme**

« Attendez, aidez-les à s'extraire de là ! »

_Le vaisseau a atterri au beau milieu de l'océan. Mais déjà, les forces de la Fronse furent envoyées pour aller réceptionner et aider les personnes à l'intérieur. Toutes encore secouées, aucune ne parle, Emairon aidant Lania à quitter le vaisseau._

« Est-ce que vous avez trouvé une trace d'une créature non-humaine dans le vaisseau ? »

_Casior parle actuellement dans son talkie-walkie alors que les soldats près du vaisseau répondent négativement. Aucune trace dans le vaisseau d'une quelconque vie pokémon. Enfin, les humanoïdes féminines sont à moitié pokémon et démolies psychologiquement mais le président Casior ne parle surement pas de ça._

« D'accord, merci bien. » _murmure Casior avant d'arrêter la communication. Où est-ce que Ric peut se trouver ? Mais d'abord, il faut accueillir tout le monde._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde est emmitouflé dans des serviettes et des couvertures autour d'eux pour les réchauffer. Une boisson chaude mais aussi la surprise de voir Loïc, Roubé et Alphonse en vie._

« Il ne fallait pas oublier que mon père avait quand même trois pokémons avec lui. Nous avons pu nous en tirer grâce à eux. »

_Un Corboss, une Deflaisan mais aussi un Mastouffe. Et oui, Loïc adore récupérer les pokémons de Ric. Il était hors de question de les abandonner. La preuve, c'était bien grâce à eux qu'ils avaient pu s'échapper de cet endroit._

« J'ai besoin de savoir. De l'entendre de votre part. Est-ce que … Ric … »

_Un sanglot de la part de Séphyria et voilà que Dyamia vient la réconforter. Casior passe une main devant ses yeux. Cette absence de réponse en vaut mille. Mille coups de poignard en plein cœur. Des coups qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu avoir._

« Reposez-vous, prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra mais j'aimerai … que vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé là-bas. »

« Comme vous le voudrez, Casio. Nous … Ah … »

_Dyamia tente de parler pour les cinq femmes mais elle-même a beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer. Sa main droite se pose sur ses lèvres, se formant en un poing avant qu'elle ne lève les yeux vers le plafond. Elle aussi a du mal à admettre tout cela mais elle doit se montrer plus forte que Séphyria, que les autres personnes présentes ici. Elle tente de sourire, s'adressant à Loïc d'une voix qui se veut calme :_

« Heureuse de savoir que vous êtes en vie. »

« J'aurai volontiers échangé ma vieille place. » _répond tout simplement le père d'Alphonse avant que le silence ne règne dans la pièce du bateau sur lequel ils se trouvent tous._

_Une semaine est passée et maintenant, ils sont à nouveau tous présents. Séphyria comme les quatre autres femmes tremblent encore alors que Lania prend sur elle-même. Elle est toujours aux côtés d'Emairon alors que Dyamia commence à expliquer ce qui se passe._

« Cette Adomantxys ? Est-ce qu'elle était vraiment une ennemie ? »

« Je ne crois pas. Elle était surtout là pour Ric. Elle ne l'a jamais blessé réellement. Si elle voulait le tuer, il y a des chances qu'elle aurait pu le faire avec aisance. »

« Je vois, je vois, je comprends. La station spatiale a été détruite comme nous le montre nos satellites. Néanmoins, je vais demander à ce qu'ils observent les alentours et les décombres. Je ne suis pas un scientifique mais s'il est possible de retrouver leurs corps … »

« Je voulais juste … avoir des enfants de Ric. Rien d'autre. Je voulais juste avoir une famille avec lui, vivre comme des êtres normaux, avoir une vie normale, ne plus jamais penser à la Triafa, je voulais juste être une femme comme les autres. Je crois que c'était trop demandé. J'aurai dû l'arrêter ! J'aurai dû l'en empêcher ! »

_Tritani commence à pleurer, se cachant le visage avec ses mains. Elle considère que c'est de sa faute mais chacun sait que ce n'est pas le cas. C'est la faute d'un seul homme, celui qui a maintenant disparu à jamais. La Triafa va se démanteler dans les semaines qui suivent et tout ira pour le mieux … dans le meilleur des mondes. Un monde dans lequel Ric n'aura plus sa place visiblement puisqu'il a rejoint les étoiles. _

« Est-ce que vous voudriez que je fasse un discours ? Que je fasse quelque chose pour commémorer sa mort ? Dites-moi ce que vous désirez, je l'accomplirai. » _dit Casior alors que Calsydia et Céra hochent la tête négativement, parlant en même temps :_

« Ric a toujours été très discret. Il n'y a pas besoin de faire tout ça. Il n'aurait pas aimé, pas du tout même. Il vaut mieux qu'on le garde en nous. Son souvenir nous rappellera qu'il a toujours existé, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. »

_Calsydia a commencé à parler mais Céra a terminé. Les deux femmes se regardent brièvement avant de baisser les yeux. L'une comme l'autre, elles sont affectées par la mort de Ric. Et ces blessures seront présentes pendant des années, voire jusqu'à la fin de leurs existences. Oui … Elles en sont convaincues._

« D'accord, d'accord. Bien entendu, vous serez à l'abri du besoin jusqu'à la fin. Si vous voulez prendre des vacances ou alors trouver un endroit tranquille où vous reposer, prévenez-moi, je ferai de … »

« Télescopes. » _murmure Séphyria, ayant fini de pleurer. Tous la regardent avec étonnement._ « Un télescope. C'est tout ce que je veux. Le plus puissant qui existe. Je veux un télescope. Je veux le retrouver dans l'espace, je veux tout étudier. Je veux ça. »

« D'accord, Séphyria. Ça sera fait. »

_Elle a un petit rire mais il n'a rien de chaleureux. Il est un peu empreint de folie, comme si l'Altaria humanisée était brisée en elle-même. Peut-être que cela la sauverait._

_Un bon mois s'écoule maintenant et Séphyria est la seule qui tarde chaque nuit à regarder les étoiles dans le ciel. Même si on ne s'improvise pas scientifique en aussi peu de temps, elle a appris avec zèle comment utiliser correctement les outils mais aussi comment se diriger et se repérer. Elle est là, regardant cette lueur dans le ciel._

« Elle est de plus en plus … grande. »

_Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle la remarque mais elle ne l'a jamais signalée. On lui laisse toujours gérer le télescope. Ordre du président Casior. Mais cette nuit, elle a l'impression que cette lueur continue de grossir de plus en plus._

« Une météorite ! »

_Une météorite est en train de foncer droit sur Terre ? Pas de temps à perdre ! Elle part prévenir les autres, le message étant transmis à l'armée puis au président. Celui-ci contacte déjà les présidents des diverses nations, la décision étant prise à l'unanimité :_

« Détruisez cette météorite avant qu'elle ne tombe sur notre planète. »

« Bien qu'elle soit de petite taille, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se produire et on ne peut pas savoir si elle va se désagréger au fur et à mesure de son entrée dans l'atmosphère. On ne préfère pas prendre le risque. Séphyria ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai … ,j'ai l'impression que cette météorite est spéciale. » _bredouille la femme-Altaria. Elle ne sait pas comment l'expliquer._

_Les heures passent et déjà, l'entourage de Séphyria est mis au courant. Chacun et chacune observent les enregistrements que Séphyria a fait. Cette masse rocheuse qui s'approche de la planète a quelque chose d'incongru mais quoi ?_

_Impossible de l'expliquer par des mots. Elle n'y arrive pas. Et l'armée non plus. Tous les missiles explosent avant d'atteindre la sphère rocheuse. Celle-ci s'approche inexorablement vers la planète Terre et les coordonnées sont en pleine Fronse. Normalement dans un lieu isolé où il n'y a aucun village ou ville._

« A croire que le météore a choisi sa destination. »

_C'est la remarque que chacun et chacune arrive à déduire après l'étude du météore. Mais dans combien de temps ? Les autres partent déjà se coucher mais elle reste réveillée. Ce n'est qu'une question d'heures. Elle a un léger malaise inexplicable._

« Ce météore. Ce météore … Quelque chose s'est déjà produit avec un météore mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est déjà produit ? »

_Elle tente de s'en rappeler mais n'y arrive pas. Le météore va tomber à plusieurs kilomètres de là. Une bonne vingtaine. Elle n'est plus auprès de son télescope. Elle sait juste qu'elle doit attendre ce météore mais elle ne sait pas pourquoi. Elle aura peut-être sa réponse quand le météore allait atterrir ? Peut-être. Elle n'a que cette idée en tête actuellement et rien d'autre. Rien d'autre, oui. Ah … Ric lui manque terriblement._

_Un trou gigantesque … un cratère … Et une épaisse masse de fumée est présente. Il y a quelques personnes civiles qui tentent de voir ce qui se passe mais l'armée les empêche de s'approcher de trop près._

_Elle est là, elle n'est pas la seule, il y a tout le monde. Chacun et chacune ont ressenti ce petit malaise qu'elle-même avait eu il y a avait encore quelques temps. Même Casior est là, une météorite qui tombe sur la Fronse, c'est le genre d'événements unique dans une présidence voire même dans une vie._

« Il y a quelqu'un ! Il y a quelqu'un qui sort de la météorite ! »

_Les soldats pointent déjà leurs armes alors qu'il est vrai que la météorite se fissure. Un poing en sort ainsi qu'une tête aux cheveux orange et bleus. Une voix féminine murmure :_

« Visiblement, cela a été une réussite. »

_Adomantxys ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que cette femme est ici ? POURQUOI ? Elle n'avait pas à être là ! Séphyria se plante les doigts de sa main droite dans la chair de sa main gauche, regardant la Deoxys humanisée avec nervosité._

« Je ne pensais pas cela possible mais nous y sommes arrivés. »

« Nous ? Qu'est-ce que … » _bredouille Séphyria._

_Adomantxys plonge la main dans la météorite, semblant aider quelque chose ou quelqu'un à s'y accrocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, une autre forme sortit de la météorite. Une forme à moitié humaine. Toute la partie droite, sauf le visage, était fait de différents morceaux de pokémons, que cela soit un Tritosor, un Tentacruel ou alors du métal bleu avec un œil rouge comme celui d'un Archéodong._

« Cela m'a pris du temps mais au moins, tu es présentable ou presque. On n'a encore des semaines voire des mois mais nous devrions y arriver. Tu veux parler ? »

« Je suis … de retour ? » _murmure faiblement l'homme que tous ont tant attendu._

_Séphyria n'ose pas faire un pas, voyant à quel point il semble faible et chétif. Mais elle remarque qu'à chaque seconde qui s'écoule, son corps reprend au fur et à mesure une forme humaine. Ce n'est pas ça qui l'effraie, loin de là. C'est juste qu'elle a peur que ça ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle reçoit une petite tape dans le dos de la part de Dyamia. Comme auparavant, elle est prioritaire. Elle voit les larmes de joie de Dyamia alors qu'elle sort ses ailes de coton. Elle se déplace lentement vers Adomantxys et lui, les deux personnes s'éloignant de la météorite. Elle n'écoute pas les explications d'Adomantxys ou alors d'une oreille distraite. Elle sait juste qu'Adomantxys avait donné de son sang en Ric, lui permettant alors de survivre dans l'espace, comme elle. Elle avait juste arrêté sa barrière psychique pour s'échapper avant que tout n'explose. Dans l'espace infini, elle avait commencé à tout mettre en œuvre pour que Ric puisse contrôler son corps … comme Belzak. Cela a demandé tellement de temps et ce n'est pas encore terminé … mais le résultat fut satisfaisant au bout d'un mois. Alors, elle avait décidé de tout mettre en place pour qu'ils puissent atterrir sur Terre sans se désagréger dans l'atmosphère. Cela n'avait pas été simple … mais le résultat était là._

« Ric … c'est moi. »

« Séphyria. » _murmure faiblement le jeune homme encore une fois alors qu'elle recouvre son corps de ses ailes de coton. Elle le protège, elle recouvre son visage de nombreux baisers, le serrant contre elle._

_Ce n'est qu'un homme, qu'un simple humain, qui, par la force des choses, est devenu une bête horrible. Mais cette époque est révolue, comme celle de la suprématie de la Triafa. Aujourd'hui, il peut enfin se reposer, il sait qu'il aura toujours quelqu'un pour être à ses côtés. Il sait qu'il trouvera enfin une paix qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Les autres femmes viennent auprès de lui, l'enlaçant en même temps que Séphyria. Emairon fait un petit geste pour inciter Lania à faire de même. Pourquoi s'en priver ? Ric est là, il est encore vivant. C'est tout ce qui importait pour elles. _

« Je suis … humain. » _termine de dire le jeune homme avant de rester dans les bras de Séphyria, fermant les yeux. Oui, il est humain … et elle va l'emmener chez eux. Là où il pourra alors se faire chouchouter comme il ne l'avait jamais été._

_Le temps passe inexorablement et la situation évolue peu à peu. Les gens se croisent, se décroisent et peu à peu, certaines personnes se séparent, d'autres se rencontrent. Jusqu'au jour où, dans une mairie, une voix demande :_

« Voulez-vous prendre Séphyria, ici présente, comme épouse ? »

_Je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce discours. Il faut dire que je me suis entraîné à l'entendre pendant des heures et des heures. Mais elle est là, dans sa belle robe de mariée bleue. Elle est magnifique, vraiment magnifique. Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Et puis, ses deux petites joues rougies … et son ventre qui a un peu de volume._

« Oui, je le veux. »

_Je dis ces paroles fatidiques alors que le maire de la ville me demande de l'embrasser. J'ai retrouvé une forme normale, une forme humaine après plus de trois longues années. Je pose mes lèvres sur celles de Séphyia, embrassant la femme qui a parcouru ma vie sous les applaudissements et les acclamations. _

_Une heure plus tard, je me retrouve assis à côté de celle qui va être là jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Tout le monde est là, tout le monde vient me féliciter, que cela soit pour le mariage ou alors tout simplement pour le ventre arrondi de Séphyria. Dyamia s'approche de nous, toujours aussi belle et mature._

_Elle porte une robe somptueuse et avec ses cornes qui sortent de son crâne, elle ne cache pas ses origines. Enfin, il n'y a pas que ça, loin de là même. Pfiou … Surtout qu'elle me regarde avec amusement tout en me disant :_

« Alors, comme ça, c'est prévu pour quand ? Vous savez de quel sexe il est ? »

« Ils sont. Enfin … elles … ce sont des jumelles d'après l'échographie. Et la mère se porte comme un charme. Et malgré mon corps, il semble qu'elles seront « normales ». Bon, elles auront les traits de leur mère, c'est tout. »

« Oh, sans être les premiers dans le monde, c'est toujours plaisant de voir qu'il est possible pour des humains et des pokémons humanisés d'avoir des enfants. »

« Et toi ? Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Tu étais l'avant-dernière à partir. »

« Ca peut aller, ça peut aller. Tu apprécies ma robe ? Tu sais que je peux revenir quand tu le veux non ? »

« Tu sais parfaitement que tu n'accepterais pas même si je le voulais. »

_Elle rigole légèrement après mes propos. Elle sait aussi bien que moi que oui. Elle ne voudrait pas faire de la peine à sa sœur. Oh … Tout ce qui s'est passé entre temps, je n'arrive toujours pas à le croire._

_Céra fut la première à s'éloigner de moi. Il faut dire qu'avec Séphyria qui était à mon chevet depuis mon retour, aucune n'avait vraiment de place. Chacune avait finalement compris. Oh, aucune ne m'en voulait bien entendu._

_Céra avait rapidement trouvé une place dans un centre anti-poison. Moi qui la voyait en tant que fleuriste à cause de son rôle de Fragilady, j'avais été surpris de ce côté. Mais c'est vrai que ses connaissances dans les poisons allaient permettre de les combattre avec facilité. Bien entendu, il n'y avait pas qu'elle._

_Calsidya fut la seconde à me quitter. Elle avait déclaré qu'être en froid avec moi, ça ne lui plaisait pas. Et puis, elle préférait alors se concentrer sur ses talents … d'actrice de théâtre. Oui, elle était quand même douée et elle avait de nombreux fans, qu'ils soient masculins ou féminins. La célébrité était faite pour elle._

_Ah… Dyamia, c'était quand même étonnant de sa part mais elle avait remarqué à quel point Séphyria comptait pour moi. Je n'avais pas pu le cacher plus longtemps. Ce que j'éprouvais pour elle était au-dessus des autres femmes. Dyamia avait quitté l'appartement et s'était lancée dans le stylisme. C'est d'ailleurs l'une de ces créations qu'elle porte. Une diva._

« Mes félicitations, Ric, Séphyria. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous. »

_Voilà la dernière à avoir quitté l'appartement. Mais pas des moindres. La plus belle demoiselle de la soirée après ma propre femme. Tritani est présente, des mains sur son ventre légèrement gonflé, rien à voir avec Séphyria niveau taille. Elle porte aussi une magnifique robe violette qui épouse parfaitement ses formes._

« Et moi donc, Tritani. Merci … Comment est-ce qu'il se porte ? »

« D'après l'obstétricienne, il va comme un charme. Normalement, il est prévu pour dans deux mois après vos enfants, Ric. Mer … merci pour tout. »

« Me remercier de quoi ? Je ne crois pas que Séphyria ou moi le regrettons. »

_Loin de là même. Tritani était peut-être la femme la plus proche de moi après Séphyria. Mais elle pensait à mon bonheur avant tout. Alors, c'est pour cela que j'avais décidé, après que Séphyria soit enceinte, de savoir si mon Altaria préférée était d'accord, j'avais décidé de passer par une certaine banque mais aussi d'être aux côtés de Tritani. Je n'avais pas oublié ses paroles dans le vaisseau qui nous avait emmenés à la station spatiale._

« Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles d'Adomantxys ? A part le fait qu'elle vient vous voir une fois par mois ? Elle est toujours … aussi proche de Ric ? » _demande Tritani. _

« Elle vit sa vie et explore notre planète. Elle se charge d'accomplir des choses qu'un être humain ne pourrait pas même en plusieurs vies. Elle étudie la faune et la flore. Grâce à elle, de nouvelles espèces de fleurs et autres sont découverts tous les jours. »

_Quant à Lania et Emairon, leur mariage n'a pas tardé à se faire après mon retour. Comme pour montrer une réelle séparation entre moi et elle. Bien entendu, nous restons toujours en contact mais au moins, elle est heureuse avec Emairon._

_Quant à Roubé et Alphonse, eux, n'ont pas attendu que je me marie pour le faire de leur côté. Il faut dire qu'au niveau de leur relation, ils étaient à un stade bien plus avancé que moi et Séphyria. Je crois même que je peux dire que ce sont eux les précurseurs de la possibilité de s'aimer entre humain et pokémons humanisés. Alphonse a quitté la police et accompagne sa femme reconnue dans le monde entier comme une musicienne de talent._

_Et pour finir … Ah … Loïc. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, son corps fut des plus faibles. Aujourd'hui, il a pu se déplacer car c'était exceptionnel mais il coule des jours heureux auprès de sa femme. Avec une retraite anticipée et une fatigue des plus grandes, j'ai décidé de lui laisser la garde de Rérox et de mes deux pokémons. Ce sont eux ses compagnons. Rérox me manque un peu mais je peux aller le voir quand je le désire._

« A quoi est-ce que tu penses, Ric ? »

« Oh ? A toi, Séphyria. A toi. A la plus belle des femmes de mon existence. »

« Vil flatteur. »

« Je ne fais que dire la vérité, Séphyria. Simplement la vérité. »

_Mais tous mes souvenirs sont là. Ils sont ancrés, dans un coin de ma mémoire. Je ne dois plus penser à ce passé, à ces moments où je n'étais plus moi-même. Je ne peux qu'accepter ce que je suis maintenant. Je n'ai qu'à avancer. Je suis un homme. Un simple homme._

« Ric ? Tu veux faire un discours pour qu'on lève nos verres ? »

« D'accord, d'accord, je le fais, je le fais. »

_Je me mets debout, tapotant doucement mon verre avec une cuillère. Je dois faire un discours, remercier tout le monde, mes amis, mes proches, monsieur Casior qui est le président de la république et qui s'est déplacé pour moi. Tous ceux, qui, un jour, j'ai rencontrés. Ceux, qui sans leur soutien, je ne serai devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Un homme comme les autres._


End file.
